Dream
by Treydragon
Summary: Where Draco is a dreamer who happens to be something or someone else entirely. Quote: "Everything isn't how it always seems to be".
1. Intro

**Title:** Dream.

 **Author:** Treydragon.

 **Characters:** Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore….

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine neither are the settings but most of the situations are my idea and no i do not make money off of this.

 **Summary:** Where Draco is a dreamer who happens to be something or someone else entirely. **Quote:** "Everything isn't how it always seems to be".

 **Theme:** Romance, a little bit of angst, some Ginny, Ron and Hermione bashing.

 **Note:** Guys this is my first time trying to write a fanfiction so please be nice because i don't know how these things work and feel free to give me some pointers on how to improve. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There were a lot of men, women and children held captive each not knowing how and why they were in this strange looking cave. The place was dark, it felt like there was a seize of oxygen as there was a strong scent of fear in the air being as if everyone was holding their breath for a sudden raid to take place. I and my sister were among them but i still can't grasp the sense of why i can't seem to remember her being there with me or her standing next to me and holding my hands. Maybe it was from fear or maybe it was from sheer hopelessness and giving up of self control i still don't know. We were a mix of French Africans, Indians and other race that i can't remember.

Finally our abductors showed themselves, men whose face were covered in golden looking masks and who were dressed in a weirdly colored gold and black clothing with a hood over their heads were telling us how we were impure and how we can get out through the mountains if we decide not to stay. I was still frozen to the spot i was standing on. Men, women and children running to get to the mountain which was dripping with hot oil to get away from this sudden nightmare that was placed upon us. But were we really gonna be free i wonder. The mountains were divided and people had to swing to get to the other one to get away but not a lot was lucky. Children falling to their death, mothers crying for help men committing suicide. The screams of their pain still haunts me today. It was our turn to jump i lacked self confidence and faith which i fully well admit that i lost during the process of all this terror. I couldn't do it i couldn't believe in myself enough to do it because **i was scared**. Fear has always been something that seemed to haunt me every time i feel helpless. I try to escape it but it just catches up to me tenfold. My sister go away but i couldn't get away not from my fears.

I turned back to where i came from, i met a guard who i refer to as **one of them** and who brought me to a room where i was hit with a large staff stripped in black and white lines in the name of cleansing me from my impurities. I thought that i would finally be able to get away after that as i was fed and cleaned right after and dressed in fancy new clothes which had me wondering why people were so stupid and hadn't taken the easy way out. But i was a fool to think that for a second because the few people who went through the same thing i did and who were also the same people standing in front of me to be let out to the so called freedom we craved for were shot down with arrows from who or from where i still don't know as everything went forgy and faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

You might be wondering who i am or what exactly is up with me. Well let me answer that real quick, my name is Draco Malfoy or so it seems, i am 18 years old and as for what is up with me well i still can't really seem to figure that out yet. Well skipping the self introduction and all, There are a lot of things that i have come to experience throughout the years that i want to share with you guys and show you an insight of my life so far because well i'm not that old so yeah getting up to it.

At some point in life when i was younger i really loved to dream because it felt like a world that i could create to be a place that is just right to explore and make friends with weird shaped animals and people. It was my escape from a lonely reality. Why i said lonely you may ask, well i was just the kid that although was given what they wanted, didn't have the attention of their parents. I was more or less raised by the house elves, rarely saw my parents growing up except holidays like christmas which by the way i only see them for a day when they are packing up to later leave to spend time with my big sister somewhere nice i guess. Now as you might have guessed, i come from a really wealthy family or old money as they call it which i don't really see the importance in though but it is what it is.

Well talking about my family has never really been my favorite thing to do but it can't really be avoided since it's part of the getting to know me stuff. So as you already know, my name is Draco Malfoy, i have an older sister Carina Malfoy who by the way i don't like and then my mom and dad Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and well there are other people too who i don't even want to talk about right now. Answering the question which you guys are dying to ask, my family isn't really my family isn't really my favorite thing to talk about because my dad has never really done anything parenty for me not looked at my score when i showed him i well i did when my tutor graded and praised me on how well i did, not acknowledge me on how well i did on my first day i flew a little above ground learning how to play quidditch and also always telling me how i have to be a proper Malfoy and telling me how i'm doing stuff wrong even if i so much as breathe or blink. My mom also sees all the wrong things my dad does but doesn't even correct him or even acknowledge me or even look after me when i'm sick and also my sister who my parents give all their attention to who they both go on vacations with, whom they stay to celebrate her birthday and who doesn't even do that well when we get graded by tutors but gets praised for doing so well by my parents. I hope you get why my family really isn't my favorite topic of the year because that as far as i want to introduce them for now.

As far as being a neglected kid goes, there were a lot of things that kept me company apart from the house elves who i love by the way, there was the legend of the boy who lived that i grew up hearing and had a certain fantasy about. I would always dream of the boy who lived and how we met. I have no idea how he looks but there was a saying that he had a lightning bolt looking scar on his forehead so i would always dream and picture a weird looking human with the scar and make up a whole lot of different scenarios of how we met. Most times we met at an official family party, other times we met at a clothing shop while sometimes we met at a restaurant. I idolized him so much that i yearn so much for the day we actually meet. Now you might think i'm weird for feeling so strongly about this Boy who lived person, well i will explain further. The boy who lived who in other words Harry Potter is the boy who saved the whole world from a really bad man like a really badass creepy bastard who wanted to take over the world and was out to kill a lot of people to acquire it when he was just a baby like can you believe that most powerful dark idiot got wiped out by a baby. And i always feel really sad when i thought about him because he lost both his parent at the time too and i can't even come to imagine how he managed to cope with everything and not blamed the world growing up. So there you have it, i really admired him and wanted to meet him someday more like everyday


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

So having made my mind bare a little to you guys, let me take you back to when everything turned upside down in my life and how it is that i changed the way i chose to live and treat other people. Well back to the story guys.

 **Past**

Draco was a very active child growing up, he liked to touch everything that he finds fascinating be it the wall designs, a furniture pattern or a sculpture. He was always excited for the next day to come and the new things he can learn about which was one of the things that his father warns him strongly about telling him how disgraceful he was being and how a Malfoy never shows emotions even though he was just a child aged 5 at the time. So that was how he learnt to be stoic and void of emotions whenever he was on an outing with his family or so much as being in their presence. At age 7 Draco was more closed off to every else and that was when he had his first dream.

It was on a hot september night, the night when he dreamt of the beautiful angelic kind of man with long whitish blond hair and skin white as snow. The person would always be sitting in a chair that looks like it's made of clouds with a white like robe covering his body and a golden crown that looks like it's made of the sun itself and he would mostly always be in a garden of some sort with beautiful flowers that i have never seen before and sometimes be in a park of some sort with a beautiful lake close by it. The person would always just stay there watching him for what seems like a couple of minutes to him and then vanish when it was morning again. He would never say anything to him, he would always just watch.

So one night when Draco dreamt about the man again and was fed him with not being able to as much as say anything before he left, he decided to take it upon himself to talk to him. "Hello there my name is Draco Malfoy what's your name" he was greeted by only silence so he decided to just keep on talking. "Mmm well am 7 years old my birthday is on the fifth of june and i like music, reading and sleeping too definitely" the man smiled a little and he felt himself drifting away fading in the wind which made him know that it was time to get up again. he was always looking forward to talking to this strange man everyday because there was just something calming and familiar about him that makes him feel relaxed and want to tell him all about my day and things that stresses him out.

He has been dreaming about this stranger for more than 8 months now and It became a daily occurrence for him to tell the man about himself which to him wasn't really a big deal as the stranger has never uttered a word to him or even tell him who he was he just stayed and listened to his Draco's rants and leaves when it was time to wake up. So he was shocked today when the stranger suddenly spoke and said "Happy birthday Draco". he was too stunned to speak for a whole minute. His voice was so deep and smooth with a weird accent to it that it rang in my head for a minute. "Oh Merlin you actually just spoke to me and you remembered my birthday and and..." he trailed off the man burst out laughing with a deep ring that seem to spread every where. "Well you always seemed eager to talk all the time and it would come across as rude to interrupt you" the man said. He couldn't believe what was happening he hadn't even bothered with the fact that the man hadn't talked to him and later he came to acknowledge that maybe the man can't speak but then he was the reason the man hadn't said anything because he thought he was just going to be rude oh lord "You really do ramble on even in your head don't you" the voice said and brought me back to reality "ummm well you see i just assumed you couldn't speak and ummm" he rubbed the back of his neck and found and simply stared at the floor embarrassed. "You don't need to be embarrassed you know i actually enjoyed listening to your stories it's the most anyone has spoken to me over the years" and he continued, "where are my manners my name is Apollo".


End file.
